1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a structure of contact lens tweezers, especially about a contact lens wearing and removing structure.
2. Description of Related Arts
Due to technological development, many container products as contact lens cases which accommodate solution, which provide a clean and storage environment for contact lenses clean and preservation. For gripping contact lens, a lot of contact lens tweezers on the market, but the majority of contact lens tweezers do not use as a tool or removing contact lenses directly, which only provide contact lens removing function. Therefore, most people use fingers to wear and remove contact lenses from their eyeball. Because a lot of bacteria and dirt on finger, while wearing or removing contact lenses by hand, contact lens users likely to cause eye infections or feel discomfort of contact lens. Moreover, wearing or removing contact lens via fingers should note finger cleaning especially. And the fingers will be very close to eyes when wearing and removing contact lens, so that the wearer needs to trim fingernails regularly to avoid the fingernail injury the cornea. Wearing and removing contact lens is quite inconvenient for those people who have long fingernails or who like manicure. Therefore, the traditional wearing and removing method by finger should be improved.
Prior Taiwan published patent TW201034644 discloses a wearing device of contact lens hold the circumferential edge of the contact lens through several brackets which disposed at intervals, and then attach the contact lens to eyeball. But use the brackets to wear the contact lens maybe cause excessive force injury by the tips of the brackets, and the prior wearing device only for contact lens wearing and not for contact lens removing.
Prior China published patent CN201120235748.1 discloses a contact lens wearing tool which comprises a support head and the upper surface of the support head is concave for wearing the contact lens, but the contact lens wearing tool can't use to remove the contact lens.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,859 discloses a tweezer device for manipulation of soft contact lenses. The end surface of the tweezer device comprises are slanted for wear or remove the contact lens. The friction force between the slanted surface and contact lens is low and the contact lens easy to drop and hard to wear or remove.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,084 discloses a contact lens fitter-remover for wearing or removing contact lens which has a concavely curved cup-shaped surface of the free ends of legs, wherein a diametral notch in the concavity. But the concavely curved cup-shaped surface of the free ends of legs does not include a convex structure to increase the friction force between the contact lens and the remover, so as to hard to wear and remove the contact lens.
Above all the shortcomings of traditional contact lens tweezers, the inventor of the present invention discloses a novel contact lens wearing and removing tweezers to improve the aforementioned problems.